


I Love to See You Tremble

by major_nerdino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Disassociation, F/M, Fluff, HAHHA, It might include gang bang, It'll be a hoodlum AU, M/M, Multi, Smut, THERE'S A BIT OF FIGHTING BUT IT ISN'T WELL DESCRIBED, but tbh i'm not sure, defs masturbation, hopefully, i'm still deciding things with my nonexistent editor, im evil, just go with the floooow, like i think it's an AU, like maybe it's just like an AU if they didn't do volleyball, maybe just a threesome, no volleyball in this, or a twosome, or perhaps, panic attacks i guess, sorry bubs, tbh idk if its angst, that sounds grange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gang fights and rape are pretty normal for Karasuno. But a short, orange-haired girl is not exactly something they see everyday.</p><p>For Hinata, studying and Tumblr are her life, along with other things like books and music. So when she stumbles upon a gang fight in an empty park that she regularly visits, she has no idea how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the school stuff, I don't know how Japanese, American or Europeans work their school so I'll just be explaining the school stuff the way it goes at my school. If anything is confusing, please ask away, don't be shy.

**What a Nerd**

**Chapter One**

 

A blaring beep sounded throughout the dark room. Hinata leaned over and took a quick glance at the clock.  _6:55 AM_. Her eyes widened and she threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. "Holy shit. Holy fuck!" Her yell tore throughout the house as she dashed around pulling on her uniform while brushing her teeth.

 

"Shouyou? Didn't I tell you not to swear? Come down here and have some breakfast!" She rolled her eyes and finished pulling her shoe on while hopping downstairs. Her mother looked at her and pointed to the table with a hard glare. "You haven't been eating properly since you started high school. Sit and eat." She nervously twitched and was about to decline when her little sister, Natsu, came running downstairs still in her pajamas.

 

"Is Shou-chan gonna eat with us? Oh. Okay, whatever." Natsu slowly trudged around to her seat at the table and glared up at her. Hinata relented and sat down at the table with a sigh.

 

"I'll eat."  _But it means I'll miss more time to study with Kenma this morning. I'll have to text him._ Her mum and sister ate in quiet and her heart felt heavy. She didn't mean to reside in her room, she just found that being alone was the best way to deal with everything. She tried being friendly with her family, but she was normally shut down. Pushed aside when she tried to cuddle up to her mother, ignored when she had an important question.

 

After breakfast, she raced outside and threw her hair into a ponytail before hopping onto her bike and speeding off over the mountain. Hinata wasn't conceited, nor did she really like her looks very much, but the one thing she could proudly show off was her hair. Sure it was always getting knotted and it was a hassle to blow dry, but it was long; long enough to reach her hips. Being a bright reddish-orange colour, people constantly thought she dyed it when in truth, it's natural.

\--

Placing her bike on the rack with the others, she turned to find Kenma waiting by the entrance gate for her. "Hey Kenma!" She waved and gave him a grin.

 

"Hey Shouyou." He greeted her with a glance up from his phone and a small wave. Together they walked towards their lockers for their first and second period books. While walking towards the library, through a deserted hallway, Hinata burst into conversation.

 

"Sorry for not coming to school earlier! I was going to text you but my mum told me no phones at the table and then I was worried I would be late so I rushed here and forgot about it!" Kenma just looked at Hinata and shrugged as if say  _"It's fine."_ She smiled and glanced over at his phone. She began animatedly chatting away about the game he was playing, asking questions and just as Kenma offered if she wanted to play, they heard snide voices behind him.

 

_"Wow, look there she goes. What a whore. Her hair is totally dyed and she wears extensions!"_

 

 _"I know, her boobs are totally fake. And look at her complexion. Ew! So many pimples!"_ Hinata had wondered why she was able to talk to much without running out of breath, she had forgotten to bind her chest. She subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest in a way to hide herself. She felt Kenma's hand fall onto her shoulder gently, trying to soothe her pain.

 

 _"You can see why she's friends with such a loser like him. He's so weird, always on his phone. What a nerd."_ She froze and stopped walking. With a low growl she turned and glared at the two girls behind them.

 

"How dare you talk about Kenma like that! He's ten times better than either of you! Look at you guys, you probably couldn't even see Mount Everest underneath all of your makeup!" Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy as if she'd just run a marathon. She now remembered why she tried so hard to stay under the radar.

 

"Excuse me bitch? Back down before things get nasty for both you and your geek of a friend." She flushed red in embarrassment and stepped back. The girls snickered and she didn't have to time to react after Kenma yelled "Don't!" before her cheek lit up like it was on fire. Tears formed and she clenched her fists. "Apologize whore." Kenma whispered to her that he would get a teacher. The girls took his running away as a sign that he had ditched her. "Look at that, not even the geek wants to spend time with a fake slut like you."

 

Another slap landed one her other cheek and she yelped. "Stop it! I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" The girls huffed and left her there crying but not before on of them spat on her. With a final kick to the gut, she was left alone in the hallway. She stood up and texted Kenma not too worry about it and that she would be in the bathroom to clean up so to go to the library to wait for her.

 

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and sighed, splashing water onto her face. She grimaced as she noticed all of the flaws in herself. Her face was all blotchy from crying, her boobs stuck out without the binding, she was short, she had tangled hair that was in the messiest ponytail she'd ever done and she had a large bruise on her cheek. She hurried towards the nurse's office and peeked in to see if the nurse was there. After checking no one was around, she grabbed an ice pack and sat in a secluded corner of the room. Applying the pack to her cheek, she wondered if she should look for bandages to bind her chest with but soon shooed the thought away. She preferred to use her own bandages at home. She sent Kenma a quick text explaining what she was doing and he told her he'd cover for her in class.

 

With a sigh, she got up and looked around, spotting a small brush on the nurse's desk. With reluctance, she untied her hair and began slowly brushing. Her hair soon became less knotted and more of a soft wavy waterfall. "There, one issue solved." She whispered as she finished doing a french braid. Her cheek had gone down a lot so she deemed herself ready to go her class. She set off at a jog to get class.  _I hope Kenma took my books!_

\--

As she was riding home after school, she stopped by the local 7/11. She purchased an iced mocha and rode towards the park. It was getting a bit late when she decided it was time to head home when she spotted a tall figure. Her heart rate accelerated instantly and she began sweating. _Is he approaching? Oh dear Jesus, I'm dead. He's gonna murder me, oh my lord why didn't I ever take the free sample of pepper spray?_ Her inner monologue stopped as the dark silhouette stopped right in front of her. She closed her eyes and her body began trembling. "Nishinoya?" Her brain went haywire. A shrill scream left her as she sent a kick to the guy's balls and as he fell to the ground she slapped his cheek with all of her might.

 

When the figure didn't move, she got worried. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh mY GOD. I KILLED HIM. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT. I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!" She broke down into a nervous heap on the concrete pathway and began rocking herself to calm down. A groan emitted from the body and she yelped as it moved quickly on top of her. A bunch of loud yelled were heard a short distance away and Hinata panicked even more.

 

The body on top of her grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up with him. "Nishinoya that hurt!"

 

The voices from before were now next to the two. "Asahi? I'm over here what are you talking about you giant idiot?" The hands holding her wrists tightly instantly let go. "Here, your glasses. You must've forgotten them in your haste to get to the playgrou- who's this?! She's cute! Tanaka look at her!" Hinata froze and took a step back.

 

"OH!!! She is cute! Let's take her back with us!" One with a buzz cut voiced excitedly.

 

"Better not, Daichi'll get pissed again."

 

"I thought she was you Noya... I'm so sorry!" She yelped as he turned back to her and she got a good look at him.

 

"GANGSTER! HOODLUM!" Her hands came up to guard her face and the tall man shrunk back with a hurt look across his face.

 

"Noya, I'm not that scary am I?"

 

"Of course you are! You're the scariest apart from Kageyama!"  _Nishinoya? Asahi? Kageyama? Tanaka? Daichi? Who are these people?!_

 

"Sorry about this again, really!" She just nodded and watched as the three of them walked passed her and towards the playground.  _What an eventful day._ She grabbed her bike and immediately rode home.


	2. The Say She's a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late-ish update. I had hoped to update on Thursday or Friday, but nope; it appears Saturday will have to suffice.

**They Say She’s a Goddess**

**Chapter Two**

 

“No, no I’m sorry! Please, take my purse and my jewellery but leave me alone!” The young brunette pleaded with the men suited in black, but they were relentless. “What did I do?! I don’t understand! Please, let me go! Somebody help!” The girl was in tears, trying her hardest to pry her arms from the men. All of a sudden, a tall blond man walked up to the small group of three and placed his hands atop their shoulders.

 

“Let go.” The men instantly let go of the sobbing girl. The blond stepped towards her and she looked up at him. “Get up.” She did as he asked, looking at his face and seeing such an ice cold glare on his face she felt she had no choice but to do so.

 

“W-who are you?” He ignored her and dragged into a dark SUV and commanded the driver to drive. He turned towards her and ripped open her shirt, causing buttons to fly in all directions. The girl let out a shrill scream and flung herself at the door, attempting to get it open.

 

“It’s locked.” Her head turned to face him and his lips landed on hers. He was aggressive as he pushed something into her mouth.  _ A pill. _ Recognition hit her too late as she swallowed it. “Should only take a minute or two.” Her mind was going hazy and her body refused to listen to her as the blond’s hands began taking off her shoes. He then took out a switchblade.

 

She tried voicing her rejection, but he slid the knife under the cuff of her jean-leg, and she immediately shut up. The blond slid the knife up, cutting the jeans along the side of her leg. Soon he had her jeans off and thrown somewhere in the darkness of the vehicle. He tore her underwear and unzipped his pants, quickly taking out his member and thrusting into her.

 

He fucked her at a furious pace, bruising her slim waist and hips with his fingertips and cutting deeply into her tanned flesh with the switchblade. In his anger, he slashed at her stomach and thighs, drawing blood that ran all over her unconscious body. The blood ran between her thighs and onto the blond’s penis as he continued thrusting in relentlessly. Her body shook with every violent thrust, and as he finished inside her, spilling himself into her womb, her tanned face grew paler.

 

“Get her to the hospital, but make sure that she’s brought back to me when she’s better.” He ran a hand through his hair as he zipped up his pants and stepped out of the car. The had arrived at one of the fanciest casinos in the western world, known as The Black Raven. As soon as he entered the building, he threw his coat to the receptionist. He made his way, briskly, towards the main meeting room where he knew his boss would be waiting. As he entered the room, he ducked out of the way as a beer bottle was thrown across the room.

 

“Tsukishima!” The blond took a deep breath and walked further into the room, towards the figure with a menacing glare on his face.

 

“Yes Daichi?” The man’s face grew more enraged at the Tsukishima’s insubordinance. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, calling for two of his most trusted men.

 

“Bring him to me.” Tsukishima was then dragged towards Daichi, and thrown to the ground to kneel before him. “Tsukishima, what in fucks name makes you think it’s okay to start trouble with Nekoma?! We’ve had a truce with them for 3 years. How dare you think you have the right to start shit up again.” His face was red from yelling so much and an angry purple vein was pulsing on his forehead.

 

Tsukishima just blankly stared at the angry man and waved a hand in front of his face. “Sorry Daichi, but I have no clue what you’re talking about. I’ve been with Ennoshita all day.” Daichi looked to the man mentioned and got an affirmed nod in response.

 

“I see, then do you know who it was?”

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “It was most likely Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi. You know how those two like to get into all sorts of fucked up trouble, and Asahi is obsessed with Nishinoya, so he obviously followed him.” Daichi pressed a finger against his ear and muttered to the person on the other end of the call.

 

Only moments after speaking, three men rushed into the main room and bowed deeply before Daichi.

 

“Sir!” The three were in unison, and surprisingly serious. Tanaka and Nishinoya weren’t exactly known to be obedient and serious in most situations. Asahi on the other hand was a pussy. He didn’t like to speak out of turn and definitely not speaking out towards people of authority.

 

“You three were causing trouble with Nekoma again weren’t you?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the tone he used for the three stooges. It was completely calm, compared to the aggressive tone he had used with Tsukishima.

 

The three men looked at Daichi, confused. “We were at the local park yesterday. Nowhere near any of the Nekoma Businesses.” Asahi’s voice was quiet as he spoke, and his voice shook but everyone could tell he wasn’t lying.

 

“And what were you doing at the park so late?” At that Asahi blushed. Tanaka and Nishinoya finally reacted, and they were excited for some reason.

 

“We met a girl! Well, at least Asahi did. He thought that she was me, because of how short she was and they fell over. She was super cute! Like big boobs, curvy, this fuckin’ red hair! Total babe-” The short male, with spiked hair was cut off as his friend joined the conversation.

 

“Apparently, at the school she goes to, they say she’s a goddess that the boys constantly dream about. She appeared very reserved… But yeah, I agree with Noya! She was fuckin’ smokin’! Thought her boobs might burst out of her shirt!” Daichi put a hand, up to stop the man with a buzzcut and sighed.

 

“Kuroo must’ve gotten it wrong. I’ll speak with him. You’re all free to go do whatever it is you do. Suga, come with me.” The two idiots snickered, whispering to each other about how Daichi was gonna fuck the silver haired male next to him. With one glare, the two shut up and fled the room to go have fun.

\--

Daichi rubbed a hand over his face as he entered his room up the stairs along with Suga. “Oh Koushi, what am I going to do with those morons?” He felt a soft touch on his left shoulder and placed a hand over it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“You wanna know what I think?” The brunette male nodded eagerly. “I think, that you’re too pent up. All this stress isn’t good for you.” The silverhead gave Daichi a sly grin, stepped into his line of vision and knelt in front of him. Without waiting for confirmation, he unzipped Daichi’s pants and pushed down the brim of his boxers so the tip of his cock was showing. Suga gave it an affectionate kiss and then took it down to the base.

 

Getting deepthroated so quickly wasn’t a new technique for Suga, but it still sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. “S-suga, calm down.” But the male was too enthralled in his penis to give a shit about anything else going on. His soft moans were like the spark that lit the flame.

 

Daichi pulled Suga off of his pulsing cock and threw him onto the large bed. He tore off his shirt and crawled towards Suga with a predatory glint in his eye. Once he reached his desired prey, he pounced and locked lips with him. His tongue slid between those soft, plump lips and coiled his tongue around his partner’s. His hand crept down towards the other’s groin and upped it, before softly massaging it through the male’s trousers. He pulled away from the silverhead, leaving him panting and writhing with want.

 

“What do you want, what do you need Suga?” The demonic glint had not left his eyes, and it ensared Suga.

 

“I want you; now. No waiting!” He stripped himself of his clothes and Daichi did the same. “Don’t bother with a condom or lube, I can’t wait Sawamura!” as he heard his name, he lost the last piece of restraint he had and thrust into his lover. He set a ferocious pace that allowed no stopping. “Oh god, oh god Daichi! Yes, more!” He gave into his lover’s pleas and leant down to give him a hot, sensual kiss as he pummeled into the man below him.

 

“I’m nearly there! Just a little more.” Suga nodded, trying to say that he was the same and Daichi’s thrust became sloppy and erratic. It really had been too long since he had felt the tight heat of Suga squeezing him sexily. He missed it, but unfortunately as the leader of one of the largest gangs, it was hard to get time alone. When he did get to make love to Koushi, it wasn’t always primal and rough. More often than not, he like to tease the easily flustered male. But tonight was not like that, not by a long shot.

 

Tonight, he had bruised his lover’s pale hips, leaving angry red marks in the shape of his hands. He had nail marks on his own back and shoulders from Suga’s lust. Once he looked down at the blushing, panting boy below him, he grasped Suga and pulled him up to sit on his lap, then spilled himself into the silver head.

 

“Oh, oh god Sawa! Ahh!” Suga let out a loud, soft moan as he spent himself all over their stomachs. He fell back onto the mountain of pillows and Daichi slipped out of him slowly.

  
Daichi chuckled softly. “Looks like I’m not the only one who was pent up. Come on, let’s get you into the bath to clean up.” Suga smiled up at him and nodded as they got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.


	3. Quite the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's late! I kind of lost the will to keep writing. That tends to happen a lot actually ... anywho! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I know it's past Easter, but I wanted a little chocolate love. ^3^

**Quite the Fall **

**Chapter Three**

 

It was an average morning, dull and dark as Hinata made her way over the mountain. She was on her was to the library, as it was a Saturday. There were no cars on the road, and the sun was on the brink of rising. She was just getting to the peak of the road when a black car suddenly appeared in her line of vision. It was driving faster than the speed limit allowed, and it looked as though the driver hadn't spotted her.

 

In a quick panic, she swerved her bicycle and tumbled into the foliage next to the road. She tumbled down the steep slope, knocking her head onto a rock. She threw her arms to protect her face as she approached a small, flat edge in the steep, grassy mountainside. Hinata stopped with a loud cry of pain and she lay still for what seemed like hours.

 

As she lay there, holding her arms above her throbbing head, she heard footsteps rushing towards her. She felt herself being picked up and she let out a scream, holding her arms closer to her body in a position that didn't hurt.

 

"Shit, boss told us to get her back without harming her. What the fuck are we going to do?!" Her head was spinning as she tried to breathe.  _Boss?_

 

"H-help ... can't breathe." Her voice was quiet and raspy, but the men heard her and instantly placed her gently on the ground. One ripped open her shirt while the other started cutting the bind around her chest, being careful not cut her already damaged rib cage. She sucked in a much needed deep breath as soon as the bind was off, and allowed her arms to slowly fall to her sides as she was once again picked up. As she opened her eyes, she groaned and blinked to get used to the bright sky above her. It soon got dark again as she was placed into a vehicle. She let out a pained moan and tried prying the door open, but the lock clicked and they started driving off.

 

"Who are you guys? Where are you taking me? Your boss is gonna be hella angry when he finds out that you're the reason I'm so banged up." the men in front visibly stiffened and the one with a bleached Mohawk turned to her with a coy smile on his face.

 

"Why don't we get you somethin' to eat; I bet you're starvin'!" She slowly nodded with a deep scowl on her face and they drove to McDonald's. She took her order and stayed quiet, too injured to talk anymore. They drove for a couple of hours and Hinata fell in and out of sleep multiple times.

\--

The car stopped and her door was opened. She was picked up and carried into a dark building. They went down a hidden flight of stairs and the decor began getting fancier and brighter until the group of three were thrown into a large, glimmering room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered in intricate and beautiful designs.

 

At the other end, there sat a tall, brooding man. His hair was coiffed up and his attire was formal. When she was carried closer, she noticed he had multiple facial piercings.

 

Hinata was placed onto the ground and the men who carried her both knelt and bowed their heads deeply. The man with spiked hair turned to face them and his once cheerful face turned demonic as he lay eyes on Hinata's injured form. His eyes burned with fury and he stalked towards them.

 

"What happened?! Why the fuck is she fucking injured!? I thought I told you to bring her to me unharmed!" His voice quietened as he continued, "Kenma is not going to be happy." Hinata's ears perked out the sound of her friend's name.

 

"Kenma? Do you know him? Are you his friend? Where is he? Is he here? Why am I here? Who are you? Where is here?" Her body shook with small excitement at the possibility of seeing Kenma.

 

"Uh ... I do know Kenma, you could call us, uh,  _friends_. He is here actually, just resting a bit. You are here because he was worried about you. I am Tetsurou Kuroo. This is a uh, meeting hall. Yeah a meeting hall." Hinata nodded slowly.

 

"Okay sure, so can I see Kenma?" She watched as Kuroo shook his head.

 

"Nah, we gotta get you taken care of before he wakes up." She looked down and saw a large cut in her side and many cut littering her skin and bruises beginning to form over her pale flesh. As the slight adrenaline rush from thinking about Kenma wore off, she noticed her head started throbbing. Bringing a hand up, she felt liquid and noticed a large amount of blood. Her body froze and her eyes rolled back as her body went limp and she fainted.

 

Kuroo yelped and ran to her aid, picking her up and yelling for someone to get a doctor. Her skin was becoming paler as the minutes went by and he was beginning to panic. A doctor came rushing into the room and he held Hinata with one arm and cleared his desk with the other. He gently placed her onto the table and the doctor set to work immediately.

 

His hands worked quickly as he stitched and bandaged her up. Once he was finished, she was taken to a guest room down the hall. Everyone left the room and Kuroo made his way towards his bedroom to retrieve Kenma.

\--

"Kuroo, no. I'm warm and cozy in bed. I don't want to go anywhere." Kuroo sighed and held himself back from jumping the smaller male. He was cocooned within the fluffy blankets and had severe bed hair. "Why don't you join me Kuroo?" His heart jumped and he glared at the ground.  _The Lord is testing me._

 

He shook his head slowly. "Keep that promise for later. For now, I have a friend I know you have been wanting to see since you didn't go to school yesterday." The small boy opened one eye sleepily.

 

"Shouyou?" Kuroo hesitated.

 

"Yeah, Shouyou." Kenma was up and running down the hall in only pajama pants before Kuroo could take a breath. He slowly followed Kenma, only too see him flying down the stairs, nearly tripping multiple times.

 

Kenma reach the bottom of the stairs. "Shouyou?!" His yell rang throughout the hallways and Kuroo was shocked. Kenma yelling was something that just didn't happen.

 

A soft yell was heard in return and Kenma was sprinting again. He reached a door and opened it without knocking or asking permission, to find Hinata tucked under the covers with a bruised and battered face. Her hair was tangled and streaked with mud and twigs. He scoffed and walked to her side.

 

"They didn't even have the decency to clean your hair."

 

"I asked them to not to touch me, but is it possible now to bathe? I don't trust anyone else. And seeing as we're besties, helping me bathe wouldn't be too much of an issue, right?" Kenma nodded and helped her out of the bed. Together, they slowly hobbled into the bathroom and he sat her on a stool and went to fetch the shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

 

He washed her hair gently and pried the twigs out, throwing them into a small pile. Hinata fell asleep a couple of times while Kenma massaged the shampoo in and he had to chuckle. By the time he had finished both shampooing and conditioning her hair, it was silky and smooth. He stood up and turned around as Hinata used the body wash to softly wash the excess mud, dirt and blood off of her.

\--

"I feel so much better Kenma. So clean and fresh. The sheets need to be changed thou-wait. When can I go home? It's already ... what time is it? Oh god! What about my poor mum? She's probably worried sick, and Natsu too! Oh God!" Kenma placed a hand on her shoulder and she slowly calmed down.

 

He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's about 7:48 PM. I can text you're mum and tell her you're staying at mine for the night." Hinata nodded.

 

"I may not look it, but I'm actually in a lot of pain right now. Do you have any pain killers on you?" Kenma shook his head and stepped out of the room.

 

While he was gone, Hinata dragged a hand through her hair. It was straighter than when she washed it, she enjoyed it more this way. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, looking at her hand confused.  _Why? Why am I crying?_ More tears fell and eventually she was silently crying, choking on tears and coughing her way through the hysteria.

 

Kenma opened the door to see Hinata lying half on the bed, half on the floor with tangled hair and tear stains covering her cheeks. Her puffy eyes looked up at him and he crouched down next to her.

 

"Shou ... Are you alright now?" His friend shook her head.

 

Her voice was croaky when she asked for his help. She didn't usually ask him for things, as she didn't want to be a hindrance.

 

"I hurt." Kenma picked her up and placed her onto the bed. He got in with her and rubbed her scalp soothingly, whispering a soft lullaby into her ears and they fall asleep together.

\--

She woke up to find the bed empty, but not cold. Getting up, she felt pain in her shoulders and made her way out of the room in search for people. Not too far away, she could hear noises.

 

The soft pitter patter of her footsteps echoed through the hallways as she ran barefoot towards the loud room. Bangs and clatters were heard and as she opened a door, she barely missed an egg to the face. "Ah! S-Sorry!" She looked over and saw the same man with a bleached Mohawk.

 

She let out a soft giggle as she stepped further into the room and ran a hand through her hair. "No, it's fine. What are you cooking?"

 

The man blushed and ducked his head. "Well the thing is, I can't actually cook very well. I'm currently trying to make lasagna." Hinata nodded and stepped up to the bench and began chopping vegetables. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly let you cook!" She shook her head and smiled softly down at the food.

 

"It's calming, and I enjoy it a lot. So please, let me help." He nodded and she continued to chop and dice.

 

She felt hands cover her eyes and she jumped. "Kenma?" A chuckle told her that the person was not, in fact, Kenma. "Oh, hello Kuroo." She stepped free of his hands, and turned t him to see a basket full of chocolate eggs being handed to her. "What's this?"

 

"Your Easter share!" He gave her a childish grin and she smiled back at him.

 

"Well, thank you very much Kuroo."

 

Once dinner was made, Kuroo called everyone to the table. There was a lot of noise, something Hinata wasn't very used to at her own house. She was slightly overwhelmed, but eventually she calmed down and was feeling a bit more at home in the large dining room. She turned to face Kenma and saw he was smiling lovingly up at Kuroo while they held hands. Everyone around them treated it as if it was normal and she felt happy that Kenma wasn't stuck with just her anymore. He deserved so much more.

 


	4. Deranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst ahead.
> 
> Actually, idk if that's angst because I've never written angst before. But y'know, dark shit goes down.

**Deranged**

**Chapter Four**

 

Hinata spent another day at the large building. while there she had become quite close to Kuroo, or otherwise known as Kenma's boyfriend. She enjoyed the company of the many males inside the homey place. Taketora, Lev and Yaku were some of her favourites. She especially liked the gentle giant because he would pick her up and carry her around on his shoulders. It was dangerous, yes, but Shouyou had never felt giddier as she swayed above the other people in the room. Lev always made sure not to drop her and Yaku always tailed them just in case he had to step in and catch her.

 

Hinata had never felt happier in her life, nor had she ever felt more at home. Spending time with them all took her mind off of the dark thoughts that swirled around her subconscious. She had had multiple panic attacks during the morning when she woke up alone and with no recollection as to where she was. Luckily, Lev had been passing down the hallway and had heard her sobs and cries for help. He had called Kenma and Kuroo as he tried to calm her down. Without his help, she most likely would have disassociated. It wouldn't have been the first time either. She had been told by the therapist she used to frequent that her parents had found her in that state often. Mostly when she was left alone in the house, or had gone too long without comfort from loved ones.

 

It had stopped happening so often as she became a teenager, or at least that's what her parents told her. They were probably lying.

 

She was sad to leave the comforting place, and was thoroughly re-invited by Kuroo to come back anytime.

 

Once she had arrived home, her home was empty. Feeling hungry, she grabbed ingredients to make pancakes. As she was cutting up fruit she noticed a note was lying on the counter. Shouyou picked it up and quickly read over it.

 

_ Shouyou, _

_ Grandma got sick and she needed us. Remember to keep the house clean and the garden watered. We will be away for a day or two, depending on how sick grandma is. _

_ Mum _

 

Her face was stoic as she placed the note back onto the bench and slid down the wall behind her. Fiery eyes had dulled to a dark brown, near black colour and the pupils had dilated. That voice in her head that she hadn't heard from during the last 24 hours, was back. It was back with the will to kill.

 

_ "You're pathetic. Sitting here all alone because your family didn't care enough about you to call or text. Honestly, I wonder why they keep you around. Probably because they feel obligated to do so, seeing as they're family and all." _

 

"No! No... I had breakfast with Natsu and mum, so they must care!"

 

_ "Ahh, you silly little creature, family is  _ **_obligated_ ** _ to do those sorts of things. They don't love you. Not even little Natsu. Nobody loves you. You're a hindrance to Kenma, and you deserve everything that you get from the girls at school; Don't you Shou-chan?” _

 

"B-But Kenma and Kuroo spent time with me, and we laughed together and had fun!"

 

_"Don't you understand anything? They weren't laughing with you, they were laughing at you. You're pathetic and idiotic, and you know it. How long has it been since good old mother-dearest has said 'I love you', hmm? What about Natsu? She pushes you away when you try to hug her now, and she doesn't play with you anymore."_

 

_ That's right, she doesn't. She'll push me out of her room when I try to go in and she refuses to spend any time with me. Maybe they're sick of me. I know I can be irritating, but... _

 

_ "They don't care about you anymore. They. Don't. Love. You." _

 

"They don't..." Hinata tried to stand up but her thighs shook and she slipped, falling back onto the ground. Her whole body was shaking violently, tears were in the corners of her eyes, waiting to fall freely. Her heart ached, her lungs felt tight. She clutched her throat, gasping for air.  _Too tight. Too... tight._

 

_"Too bad, and I was having so much fun."_

 

The thought her that only a night or two ago, Kenma had held her and cared for her, was chased away too quickly by the demon to remember that it had happened. But as her vision dimmed, and the demon inside took over, all thoughts and memories left her.

\--

_ Green. _

 

All that she could see was green. A plain green wall that she stared at. She didn't move, nor make any sounds, just breathing and staring.

 

A soft series of thumps were heard. "Shouyou?"

 

A voice. But is it? Hinata can't tell anymore. She looks down. A sharp, glinting object still clasped in her grip. _What is it?_ She tries to remember, but nothing comes to mind, just the fuzzy voice and the green wall.

 

"Shou-chan? Are you here?" Another voice. They seemed to be far away. So, so distant and so, so fuzzy. Like a weak phone call connection.

 

 _Shouyou? Shou-chan? Odd. Shooouuuyoooooouuu. Shou-you._ The name sounded familiar.

 

She continued looking down at the sharp object. She noticed a red liquid dripping down the blade.  _Hmm, I like that. Prettyyy._

 

"SHOUYOU? Your bike is here and so is your phone?! Where are you?"

 

A loud noise interrupted her faded thoughts and she slowly looked up to see a blurry image approach her. Hands held her cheeks and she stared at deep brown eyes filled with tears. The sharp object was taken from her and thrown away. It clattered against the tiled floor and hit the wall with a hard thump.

 

"No, no, no baby, no! Do you know who I am?" Did she? The woman looked familiar, but she couldn't say for sure. "Shimo, get in here and carry her to her bed! She's disassociated!" Another blurry figure walked towards her and she felt hands under her knees and under her neck.

 

 _Warm._ The person holding her felt familiar.

 

After a minute or two of being carried around, she was placed onto a soft surface.  _Cold._ A cover was placed on top of her and hands held her cheeks.

 

"My beautiful baby girl. I'm so sorry."

 

She remembers placing a hand on the woman's cheek and then her memory is blank.

\--

She woke up with a start and threw herself up into a sitting position. She felt a heavy weight on her legs and noticed Natsu lying there. Her heart warmed for a second and she turned to her left to see her mother's tear-stained face lying on the edge of her bed, her hands grasping Shouyou's.

 

 _What happened?_ She felt itchy spots on her legs and lifted the doona and her leggings to see deep gashes on her legs.  _Oh god._

 

 _"Hahah, truly a lovely scene, isn't it, little Shou-chan?"_ She grabs at her throat again, feeling it close up once more as she figures out what had happened.

 

She feels her mother wake with a start after being jostled by a desperate Shouyou. "Shou? Oh my Shou! You're awake! I was terrified! It hadn't happened in so long I nearly forgot what to do! My poor, beautiful baby girl. I'm so sorry. I should've been here for you. I should've called you to tell you were leaving so I could pick you up. Oh god, I'm a terrible person! I'm horrid, disgusting! I'm so sorry darling."

 

Hinata threw herself at her mum for a hug and smiled when she felt her hug back. "I love you mu-"

 

"I love you so much Shouyou. So, so much! I hope that disgusting demon in your head can hear me, because I love you. Natsu, your father and I love you so, so much. Don't ever forget that!" Hinata nods and clings to her mother again, finally feeling safe and secure.

 

A small voice interrupts them and the hugging women turn to see Natsu sitting by their feet, trying to hold in her own tears. Hinata gestures for her to join them and Natsu lunges herself towards the two, sobbing fervently.

 

"I'm sorry I was so mean Shou-chan! I just didn't want you to see your birthday present! I've been working so hard to make it, that I didn't want to ruin the surprise by you coming in and seeing it!"  _So that's why..._ "And you always want to cuddle when I'm about to go continue building it!"  _And I thought she didn't love me._

 

Her father then entered the room and she smiled softly at him. He wasn't an easy-to-talk-to man, in fact he hid his feelings very easily. But when he saw Shouyou lying down like that, he broke into tears and hugged her tightly.

 

"I'm sorry Shou. I love you so much." The family stayed like that, just hugging tightly, for hours.

\--

After drying their tears and telling Hinata how much they all love her, she got into clean pajamas and allowed her parents to bandage her cuts and wounds. They questioned what the other injuries were from and she just told them she had fallen off of her bike and taken a trip down the mountainside. Once breakfast was made, the family was all cheer again. They spent the rest of the day spending quality time together as a family and Hinata has never felt more at home in her own house. The cold aura that normally surrounded the household was nowhere to be seen and it was replaced with a warm glow.

 

They went out for lunch that afternoon and then went to the beach. The sun was shining and the ocean smelt amazing as Hinata floated around. She had texted Kenma and Kuroo telling them to come to the beach. They had arrived shortly after and ran towards her. Kuroo had been sobbing like a child whereas Kenma cried into his elbow quietly. She told them what had happened and that she was alright now, apart from all of the wounds she now had scattered all over her body.

 

The played around for another hour or so before Natsu started talking about ice cream and thus, everyone got an ice cream. It was quite comical to see seven people all eating ice cream in the small shop. They eventually took their troop outside, feeling like they were overwhelming the poor elderly couple that ran it.

 

"Shouyou, why don't you and Kenma and his lovely friend go to the park? Take Natsu with you! Your father and I need to go grocery shopping, so we'll meet you back home in an hour or two." Her mum smiled gently at her and Hinata replied with her own cheery grin.

 

"Sure! Is that alright with you Kuroo, Kenma?" She turned towards them and they nodded. The group of four made their way to the park and Hinata's parents drove to the local supermarket.


	5. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have accidentally been on a mini hiatus. I am so, so, so sorry. This chapter is shorter than normal and for that, I am also very, very sorry. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. ^^

**Hello Again**

**Chapter Five**

 

Soft giggles swam through the air as the small group made their way to the park. Shouyou and Kenma watched as Kuroo carried Natsu atop his shoulders. They reached the playground and Natsu wriggled to get free, before Kuroo placed her on the ground and she ran for the swings. He followed her and helped push her as she sat down.

 

"Shou, how are you?" Shouyou was tired. She had dark circles under her eyes that made it look like she had been beaten. Her already pale skin was looking slightly grey. She had a pimples on her forehead and nose from stress but to Kenma, she was still beautiful.

 

“Kenma, I don’t know anymore. I feel as though I’m-” She was cut off by a loud yell.

 

“ASAHI, RYUU! Oh my God! She’s there! There, right there!” Her small body froze and her heartbeat sped up. Kenma looked towards her, with a confused and slightly scared look gracing his features. 

 

A thunder of footsteps sounded behind them and Shouyou turned to Kuroo, who had already picked Natsu up and walked towards her and Kenma. Shouyou’s knuckles had turned white from being clenched so hard as the group of men had reached them.

 

Hands grabbed her and pulled her towards the middle of the group.

 

“See? She’s so cute! Look at her adorable face!” Her eyes flitted between them all. Three of them she knew the faces of from their last encounter, but there were a couple of new faces standing behind the group, having a heated conversation. Everywhere she looked, all she could see were tattoos and piercings.

 

"Hey girly! Wanna come back with u-" The man with a buzzcut was cut off by a monotone voice.

 

"Leave her alone, she's not even that attractive. Dunno why you're getting so excited." Hinata looked up to see blank gold eyes staring straight back at her. They were lifeless, void of emotion. The blond man stepped forward into the circle. He stopped in front of Hinata, and crouched down till he was eye level with her. "Look at her. Absolutely disgusting." He hid a chortle behind his hand and ran the other hand though his hair.

 

Hinata blushed and shrunk back towards Kuroo, Kenma and Natsu. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them back.

 

She felt hands on her back and relaxed slightly. Kuroo and Kenma were there in case anything happened. She felt Kuroo shift from behind her and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Look, why don’t you fuck off. You’re group is trespassing.” The blond looked unimpressed and stifled a yawn behind his hand.

 

“Are we really? I had no idea, since your presence is so minute.” Kuroo’s muscles tensed and Kenma grabbed Hinata’s arm, pulling her away from him slightly.

 

“You have no right to be here. Get lost before I decide to start something.” The blond chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose before looking down at Kuroo with a smug look.

 

“What are you gonna do about it, short stuff?” Kuroo rolled his neck and a loud pop sounded before he lunged at the tall blond.

 

He fisted his shirt and punched him as hard as he could. The blond’s glasses flew to the ground and his gaze turned predatory. He returned the punch and Kuroo had no time to block it. Shouyou tried to run to them, but Kenma held her back.

 

She unlocked her phone and called the police.

 

Punch after punch was thrown at the cat-like raven haired boy and soon enough, the others were pulling the blond away from Kuroo. She ran towards him and held him close to her. Kenma joined her and she stood up, glaring harshly at the tall blond.

 

She looked him in the eye and stepped forward. “I hope you rot in hell, bastard.” Sirens sounded loudly and before she knew it, police officers had the large group surrounded.

 

“Gladly, but only if you’re not there. Can’t stand your hideous presence.” She was about to answer him when she pulled back to speak with the officers.

 

They questioned her about what happened and as she spoke, one wrote down what she said. Once they finished the questions, the older looking one took her aside to speak more. “Look here young missy, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to befriend these kinds of folks, you know? They mean trouble, and I think that a pretty, young girl like yourself should not be hanging around them. Bad influences, you know?” Shouyou nodded her head as if she was actually listening to him.

 

She felt a small tug on her shirt and gasped. “Oh god, Natsu! Are you alright? So sorry you witnessed this!”

 

“It’s cool, sis.” That and a simple shrug was all she got in return, but Shouyou knew her sister was terrified.

 

She bowed to the officers. “I’m sorry, but we need to be getting home, please excuse us.” She, Kenma, Kuroo and Natsu left quickly after that while the other men were getting taken into police cars.

\--

They entered the Hinata household as silently as they could. They were making their way up the stairs when Shouyou’s mother made herself visible.

 

“Shou? Is that you?” Her mum ran towards them, dropping the bowl of cake batter to the floor when she saw Kuroo. “Jesus Christ! Who the hell..? What happened?!”

 

“I’ll explain later, right now Kuroo needs to be bandaged up.” Her mum nodded and went to grab the first aid kit. Shouyou sat Kuroo down at the kitchen table and made small talk as they waited for her mum.

\--

“So… let me get this straight. This is Kuroo Tetsurou, from the Nekoma gang that lives in the city?” She nodded and watched as her mum cut the bandage to fit then pinned it.

 

“Yeah. Also, Kenma’s boyfriend.” Said male turned away to blush as Hinata’s mother turned a raised eyebrow toward him.

 

“Ohoho, I see. Well Kuroo! You’re always welcome here.” He thanked her and she led him to the couch to rest. Handing him a blanket as he sat down and a cup of tea, she left him with Kenma and Shouyou, taking Natsu with her.

 

“So Shou, you knew those guys?” Kenma sounded concerned.

 

“Hmm? No no no! Heavens no. To be completely honest with you, I don’t really know who they are. Kuroo, you seemed to know who they were.” He nodded and ran a hand through his knotted hair. Shouyou stood up to get a comb from the dresser across the room.

 

“Yeah, they’re from the rival gang, Karasuno. We don’t really get along; at all. That guy must be newer though because I’ve never seen him. I only knew three of them. Asahi Azumane, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu. Deadly when fighting, but other than that they’re like fluffy bunnies. Just… don’t get on their bad sides, alright? I’d hate to see you end up in a hospital.” Shouyou smiled as she dragged the metal fringe of the comb through the black hair.

 

“OW, what the fuck?!” She just laughed and continued combing.

 

“Gotta get all those nasty knots out of the hair or else it’ll become a bird’s nest. Although, it already looks like one to me.” Looking over at Kenma, realizing he hadn’t said a word since they had all sat down, they both saw him curled up on an armchair snoring softly as he slept.

  
“I guess you guys are staying the night.” She and Kuroo shared a smile as they took photos of the sleeping boy.


End file.
